Haunted House
by suchaphangirl
Summary: The fantastic foursome want to do something different for Hallowen so Chris suggests they go to a haunted house. Dan isn't so sure. This is a phan and kickthestickz fanfic. Also, there is quite a bit of swearing. Sorry about that ]


"You are absolutely out of your mind!" Dan Howell yelled at his best friend.

It was a Wednesday night, around 7 o'clock. Dan was at his best friend's house and they were talking about what they wanted to do for Halloween, as it was coming up on Saturday. They didn't want to go trick or treating this year, as they were all 17-years-old, and they wanted to do something different, but they still wanted to do something to celebrate Halloween. It was going to be Dan with his boyfriend, Phil Lester, and two best friends Chris Kendall and PJ Liguori, who were also dating.

"Come on Dan, it'll be so much fun," Chris said in reply. Dan was sitting next to Chris on his bed.

"Have you even talked to PJ or Phil about this to see how they'll feel?" Dan asked.

"PJ said he's fine with whatever we do and I'm sure Phil will be happy to come along," Chris said.

Dan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, we'll see about that…" Dan pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked as he watched Dan.

"I'm going to call Phil and we'll find out if he wants to go," Dan said. Dan immediately called Phil.

"Hello?" Phil asked when he answered his phone, a few seconds later.

"Hey," Dan greeted. He sighed, "can I put you on speaker phone? I'm at Chris's…" he said.

"Sure, go ahead. I don't mind at all," Phil said.

Dan smiled and then he put Phil on speaker phone. "Okay, Chris has come up with a crazy idea for Halloween," he told Phil.

"Oh really? You finally came up with something then?" Phil asked.

"How do you feel about going to a haunted house?" Chris asked.

"A haunted house? Are you actually serious Chris?" Phil asked with shock.

"Told you so," Dan said, smirking a little bit, as he looked over at Chris.

"Come on! It's the perfect idea. It'll be so much fun. I know this really old house that's abandoned and It's probably not even haunted. We could spend the night for one night on Halloween. Are you in or not?" Chris asked.

Phil sighed. "This is mental. I-I guess I'll do it if everybody does," he said.

"Fuck," Dan groaned. "Three against one. I guess we're doing it," he mumbled.

"Fuck yeah!" Chris yelled as he threw his arms up in victory.

Dan couldn't help but smile when Phil went into laughter.

"I'll talk to you later," Dan said before he hung up on Phil. He looked over at Chris and rolled his eyes.

"What? Come on. This is going to be so much fun," Chris promised him.

"You and I must have a different definition of what fun is," Dan mumbled.

"I really don't think we should be doing this," Dan whined as Chris pulled into the driveway of the old 'haunted' house that they were going to be spending the night in, as it was now Halloween. It was around 9 o'clock when they had arrived at the house they were staying at. Dan absolutely did not want to be doing this at all. "Why can't we do normal things that normal teenagers do like have a scary movie marathon in the dark and eat popcorn?" Dan asked.

"Man up, Dan. The house isn't even haunted. I know some friends who've stayed the night here and they had nothing happened to them so I'm sure we'll be fine. It's just for one bloody night," Chris snapped.

"Phil, will you please talk to Dan and calm him down?" PJ asked calmly as he looked back at Phil. Chris and PJ both got out of the car, not wanting to hear anymore of Dan's whining and complaining, which he had been doing all night.

"Babe, you need to calm down. Chris and PJ are starting to get annoyed and we don't want them to be like that the rest of the night, especially Chris. We all know how he gets when he's grumpy," Phil whispered as he looked over at Dan.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. Why do we have to do this?" Dan asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"We all agreed that we would do something different for Halloween. Who knows? Maybe the house won't be haunted and we'll have a good time tonight. You're just paranoid, that's all," Phil told him.

Dan sighed and looked over at Phil. "Fine," he said in defeat.

Phil smiled. "Good, now stop worrying so much. We're going to have fun tonight. I promise you," he whispered before he leaned over and then he gently pressed hips lips against Dan's and kissed him.

Dan moaned lightly as he wrapped his arm around Phil's neck, while kissing him back.

They kissed for a few seconds before Phil finally pulled away. He smiled as he stared at Dan.

"Mm. I wonder if we'll be able to sneak away from Chris and PJ later," Dan said, looking up at Phil.

"Oh yeah? And do what exactly?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I think you know what," Dan whispered before he kissed Phil again.

Phil chuckled. "I am not having sex with you in a supposed-to-be haunted house," he warned.

"Fine," Dan grumbled. He rolled his eyes, "let's just go,"

Phil kissed him once more before they both finally got out of the car.

They looked over and saw Chris and PJ making out by the trunk.

"Okay, I think we need to make some rules," Dan said, rolling his eyes at Chris and PJ.

Chris and PJ both immediately pulled away from each other and looked over at Dan and Phil.

"No making out in front of each other. You can save that for when you're alone," Dan warned.

"Fine, whatever you say boss. Come get your bags," Chris told them. Dan and Phil walked over to him and then they grabbed their bags. Chris shut the door once they all had their bags. They finally made it to the porch. "Ready?" Chris asked as he put his hand on the doorknob. He looked over at the others and smiled.

Dan groaned and shook his head. "I'm suing you all if I die tonight," he warned.

Phil laughed and wrapped his arms around Dan's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"In we go," Chris said before he finally opened the door. He was the first to walk in; followed by the others.

"Is there even any electricity in this place?" Phil asked as he looked around.

PJ reached over when he spotted a light switch on the wall, and was surprised when the lights turned on. "That answers your question," he said as he looked over at Phil. "Now what's the plan, Chris?"

"We find a room to sleep in and just hang out," Chris said, shrugging his shoulders.

"At least the place doesn't look to dirty. It still kind of looks nice," Phil pointed out as they began walking again.

"I hope there's wifi," Dan said, joking a little bit.

Phil laughed at him. "Of course you would think about wifi," he said.

They walked around for a little while before they finally decided on what they assumed to be the living room.

"This place gives me the creeps," Dan mumbled as he dropped his bag onto the couch.

"You'll be fine," Phil said. "We've been here for 10 minutes and we're all still alive,"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled. He sat down on the arm chair of the couch.

Phil walked over to him. He reached over and kissed him once.

"Hey! Wasn't it you who said no making out in front of each other?" PJ asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah!" Chris, who was walking beside PJ, exclaimed.

Dan and Phil immediately pulled apart from each other.

"Seriously Chris, what exactly are we going to do now that we're here?" Dan asked. "This was _your_ idea,"

"It was indeed, Mr. Scaredy Pants," Chris said, smirking.

"Chris, stop it," Phil warned playfully. "Don't tease him,"

"I thought it would be fun to tell some ghost stories," Chris said as he walked into the living room.

"You have got to be kidding me," Dan mumbled. He sighed, "how do you put up with him Peej?"

"It's been over a year. I've gotten used to it," PJ said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey!" Chris whined as he looked back over at PJ.

PJ laughed at him. "Let's just get our stuff sorted out and then we'll worry about what we're doing later," he suggested.

The boys had finally gotten their blankets laid out and were comfortable, for the most part.

"So, Chris… what have you got planned for the rest of the night?" Dan asked as he leaned against the couch. They were all sitting on the ground now. Dan and Phil sitting next to each other while Chris and PJ were sitting next to each other.

"Well, why don't we make this night a little more interesting and tell some ghost stories?" Chris asked.

"How about no," Dan said. He shook his head, "we're not telling ghost stories."

"Scared?" Chris asked, smirking as he looked over at Dan.

"You're pushing my buttons Chris," Dan warned as he shot a glare at Chris.

"Chris, come on. Can we not go there? I'm with Dan on this one," PJ whispered to Chris.

"You guys are a bunch of scaredy cats! There are no fucking ghosts in this house," Chris snapped. They all jumped at the same time when they heard a loud bang coming from another one.

"What the fuck was that?" Phil asked as he looked over at the others.

"You're the brave one Chris, go see what it was," Dan said.

"Fuck that! I'm staying right here," Chris mumbled.

PJ rolled his eyes as he looked over at Chris with annoyance running through his body. "Now look what you've started. There probably are ghosts in this house and you made them angry," he said.

Chris sighed as he looked over at PJ. "Can we not argue about this?" He asked.

PJ crossed his arms against his chest. "I'm not arguing about anything,"

"You've got PJ upset now Chris… you'll have to deal with that all night plus angry ghosts," Dan said.

"Fuck off, Dan!" Chris yelled. They all snapped their heads up when they heard footsteps and floorboard creaks.

"I'm not the only one who's hearing this, am I?" PJ asked nervously.

It went silent for a few seconds. The four boys sat and listened for something else to happen. Dan moved his head and looked over at the door, which was closed. He stared at it for a few seconds and then his eyes went wide with shock when he saw the doorknob move. He immediately stood up from his spot on the floor.

"Dan, what are you doing?" Phil asked as he looked at him.

"I don't care if I'm being a fucking pussy or not. I'd much rather sit at home with popcorn while watching horror films. I'm not doing this," Dan snapped. He grabbed his blanket and then he grabbed his bag and quickly made his way out of the house without saying another word to anyone else. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Dan looked up and sighed as he stared at Chris's car. His house was at least 20 minutes away from here.

"Dan?" Dan immediately looked over when he heard Phil's voice.

"I'm sorry for acting like that," Dan apologized. "I just can't deal with that all night…"

"It's totally understandable. I'm not willing to stay the night here either." Phil said. He sighed, "well… I don't even know if Chris and PJ are staying or not. Do you want to start walking?" Phil asked as he walked up to Dan.

"Home is only 20 minutes away. Let's just put our stuff in Chris's car and get the hell out of here," Dan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Phil said, nodding in agreement.


End file.
